


More than just a kiss on the line.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: One of her favourite things to do was to play ‘catch me if you can’ with Jon. If he caught her before time ran out he would get to kiss her. If she wasn’t caught then she would get to kiss him.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	More than just a kiss on the line.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 5 word challenge sent to me on my tumblr (CorinaLannister). 
> 
> The words were, chase, fascination, taste, throat, chill, and the prompter was amymel86.
> 
> Thank you so much for being the first and only person to ask me for a fic so far. Feel free to ask for another :)

One of her favourite things to do was to play ‘catch me if you can’ with Jon. If he caught her before time ran out he would get to kiss her. If she wasn’t caught then she would get to kiss him. So either way she won. She would never admit to Jon that she let him win sometimes. Sansa often made minute movements to attract his attention if he was nearby. Her fascination with him had probably stemmed from this game. A game that Arya had started. Sansa had meant to thank her for that. 

The game had started out innocently enough, them staying within the grounds of Winterfell. Originally it had been her, Arya and Jon, But, then it became a game just for them. Due to the stakes increasing if one got caught during the chase. Sansa sorely missed Jon when they had been separated, but now that they were back in the same place, they had restarted their games. Though, now that they were older, it was more than just a kiss on the line. Much more. A delight that would await them both. When Jon found her she would always run away playfully being all to aware that he could run faster than her. 

This was one such time. She had spotted Jon coming towards her on the ramparts like he had all the time in the world. Just like he was going for a walk to the Godswood. She sure showed him as her dainty feet carried her forward at a quick pace. Sansa however had to show decorum when striding past some of the men who were on watch. But, she passed them without incident. Sansa chanced a glance behind her and saw that Jon was gaining on her. It wasn’t odd if he moved at a quicker rate. He wouldn’t be questioned. When Sansa was out of sight she put on a burst of speed to race down the stone stairs. When she emerged from the building, despite the chill of the air she felt a warmth spread through her as she thought about what would happen when Jon caught up to her. Sansa had thought out the place where she would end their game before it had begun. So set off to her chosen location, when she rounded the corner of one of the outer buildings, the stable, she stopped to catch her breath. The short run from the ramparts, down the stairs and the dash across the grounds had taken a lot out of her. Sansa thought she was safe there, hidden from the prying eyes of anyone who could be watching. It wasn’t proper for a Queen to be running around. This was why it was best that they did this at night. Sansa glanced round her location. It was perfect. A perfect place for her and Jon. He was going to catch up with her at any moment. A thrill of desire spiked through her when she heard boots crunching through the snow. Not a breakneck pace, but at a slow and steady place. The pace of someone who knew that they had run. That she had stopped running from him. 

When he finally came around the corner, he didn’t even look like he had exerted any energy. Sansa on the other hand felt like she was red in the face. She also knew that there were a few flyaway hers.

“Sansa. It seems that I have caught you,” Jon said as he advanced closer to her. 

“Is that so?” Sansa spoke before making to sidestep away from him. To move along the wall to the stables. 

“Not so fast,” Jon said, his advance quickening. His hands coming up on either side of her head. Entrapping her against the wall. “I do believe you owe me my prize,” he all but growled at her. 

At his menacing glare and intonation in his words, Sansa couldn’t help a bubble of laughter arise from her throat. One that caused Jon’s playful glare to turn more real. She had to turn this around and quickly so she took charge of the situation. 

Sansa put one of her hands on the side of his face, “Yes, I do.” When her hand found the side of his face she felt his arms run down her sides, stopping at her waist. Sansa watched his face come closer to hers, she closed her eyes awaiting the kiss. Her mouth opened slightly in anticipation. When his lips hit hers, the second hand joined the first on his face. After a few tender moments his tongue was begging for entrance and she let it in. Their kiss deepening. Their hunger for each other beginning to show. She was sure that he could taste the lemon cake that she had just eaten. Their passion only began to grow. The necessary clothing items began to be removed for they knew they would not be disturbed. It really was the perfect place.


End file.
